iThink I'm A Part Of The Quileutes
by qwertyabcqwe
Summary: Griffin gets an unusual note... Sequel of iMeet the Cullens.
1. The Note

(Griffin's POV)

So tired...

I have been working out all day at the gym.

I don't have the energy to walk up the stairs.

I guess I have to climb this tree.

All I have to do is to reach for this branch.

Hey, that was easier than I thought...

I never thought that I can climb this fast, or this high.

Good thing my window is open...

Why is my tongue out?

Whatever, I need some rest.

Okay, I'll just curl up...

Wait, why am I acting like a dog?

Oh look, a note...

* * *

Note:

Drive to Forks, Washington.

Meet me at La Push.

* * *

Okay then...

Let me steal a motorcycle first...

_Hours later..._

Here I am, at La Push.

I wonder who wrote that note.

There was a teenager that looks like me. He was walking back and forth.

"So, are you the one who wrote the note?" I asked. He nodded and introduced himself.

"I'm Jacob Black, and I over-heard that you're part of the Quileutes."

"Quileutes? What's that?" I asked.

"It's a tribe name. What I'm saying is that you're part werewolf...See this mark?"

He showed me his shoulder and I saw the complex mark.

"Do you have the same?" He questioned.

I pulled up my sleeve and searched for the same mark.

"Oh, here," I responded.

Suddenly, a screech was echoing around the whole beach.

"Sounds like Bella's in trouble..." Jacob said.

He started to run to the direction where the screech came from. I just followed him.

The next thing I know, we were on a field. There was a person in an orange jacket and there was a girl also.

The girl must be Bella.

For my notes, Jacob had his shirt ripped off because a tree branch caught the edge of his shirt but he continued, and all I hear is Bella.

"Jake, run!" Then I saw everything in slow motion.

Jacob ran fast and jumped up in the air.

He turned into his wolf-like form.

He had reddish-brownish fur and he was serious about me being part the 'Quileutes'.

The person in the orange jacket moved back and walked away.

Jacob turned back into his normal self.

"Bella, are you alright?" Jacob asked.

"I'm fine. Who's your friend over there?" She pointed at me.

"Oh, I'm Griffin. Jacob's just showing me around," I replied.

"Nice to meet you. Anyways, I have to get home." Bella walked in the trees and disappeared.

We were going back to the trail where Jacob's shirt was caught.

"So, can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Sure, what is it?" He was pulling his ripped shirt from the branch and was trying to put it back on.

"I need to talk to a girl named Carly and..."

"Carly?" He cut me off. "You mean Carly Shay?"

"How did you know?" I questioned.

"Well, Eric shows me everything on the Internet. One of the sites he showed me is iCarly. Now I know Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer."

"Oh, okay. Anyways, can you lead me to Bella's house?"

"Sure, follow me." We went through forests and roads, and finally got to Bella's house.

Jacob knocked on the door, just like any normal person would do.

"Oh, Jacob, nice to see you again."

We went inside Bella's house.

"I know that this isn't much, but it's good enough for me to live in it," Bella explained.

"Bella," I started. "Do you know anyone that is named Carly?"

"Oh, yes. Her friend Freddie is in the hospital, recovering from serious injury."

"Okay, thanks for the info. Come on Griffin, let's go to the hospital!" Jacob gestured to the door.

We left Bella's house and ran to the Forks hospital.

But before we got there, a mysterious teenager came along and greeted us.

"Hello Jacob, have you seen Bella?" he asked.

"Well, she's at her house, Edward. Oh, and this is Griffin, he's just trying to find this 'Freddie' person," Jacob responded.

"Well, I can lead you to him," he offered.

Wait a minute, his name is Edward? Okay, but, Edward is so pale...

Edward started to walk towards a car, which I have a feeling that car is his car.

He opened the Volvo door and started the engine.

Edward hopped in, but Jacob and I didn't.

He started to drive to the hospital.

* * *

(Jacob's POV)

Griffin and I chased Edward's car, leading us to the hospital.

To make sure that we're safe, we ran on the sidewalk, not the road.

When we were close enough, we jumped and climbed on the roof.

But since the roof was slippery, we fell off at points.

Well, we're here. I thanked Edward, he drove off, and we entered through the doors.

Griffin went to the receptionist and asked where 'Freddie Benson' was.

She pointed at the room where he was located.

We went in the room.

"Hi Freddie," Griffin greeted.

"Hey, Griffin. What are you doing here?" Freddie muttered.

Something tells me that they hate each other.

"You know, I'm just visiting you, is that bad?"

"No, but make sure you don't mess with a guy named James," Freddie reponded.


	2. Freddie's Return

(Jacob's POV)

"Okay, thanks?" Griffin said. "Anyways, where's Carly?"

"Ah, she's in the other room, with Dr. Cullen," Freddie answered.

Griffin nodded and went to the direction Freddie was pointing to.

He opened the door and we saw three people discussing about something.

I know Dr. Cullen, but the two were strangers.

"Excuse me, but can I talk to Carly for a minute?" Griffin questioned.

"Sure," Dr. Cullen replied. He gestured to a place where they can talk privately.

* * *

(Griffin's POV)

Carly and I walked to the suggested area, getting farther and farther from Jacob, Sam, and who seems to be Dr. Cullen.

"Why are you here?" Carly asked while whispering.

"Well, I got a letter from Jacob over there, and I asked if you were here, because you weren't in Seattle," I explained.

"Okay. Well, I gotta check up on Freddie," Carly went toward the door that Jacob and I entered.

* * *

(Carly's POV)

I left five of them to where they where.

"So, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"I feel great when you're around," Freddie teased.

"Aw, I hope you feel better," I stroked his silky, soft hair.

"I never knew I was a vampire in the first place," he said truthfully.

"It doesn't matter if you're a vampire or not. All that matters is you're mine," I admitted.

I ran my fingers along his skin.

I never noticed how cold his hands were, until now.

Maybe it's a effect of the vampire types.

"Oh, I almost forgot," I opened my bookbag that I borrowed from Sam, and tried to find my gift for him. Here it is!

"Here, it's a gift for you," I continued.

I gave him the colorful present.

He slowly unwrapped the present. He smiled when he caught eye of stuffed animal.

"An eagle? How did you know it is one of my favorite animals?" Freddie questioned.

"Just a lucky guess," I responded.

I grabbed the stuffed eagle and tried to flap its wings.

He laughed and I giggled with him.

Suddenly, the door opened.

It hit the wall so hard, it made a dent on the wall.

"Carly! I forgot to tell you..." Griffin started talking.

"Griffin! Why did you do that? You scared us!" I shouted at him.

"Sorry, I forgot Freddie is feeling weak," he apologized. "Anyways, I forgot to tell you that I'm part of the Quileutes."

"The Quileutes? What's that?" I questioned.

* * *

(Griffin's POV)

You know, Jacob didn't tell me what the Quileutes are...he only said that I'm part of his 'team' or 'tribe'.

"Let me get Jacob," I excused.

I opened the door for Jacob.

"Jacob! Can you please explain what the Quileutes are?" I suggested.

"Sure, the Quileutes are a tribe that was passed down through generations, which was passed on to me. The Quileutes are known to be descendants of wolves. Our enemies are the cold ones. My grandfather was a tribal elder. He made a treaty to keep the cold ones off their lands. You can call the Quileutes werewolves, and you can call the cold ones vampires," he explained.

"Ah, if you say so," Freddie said.

"Sounds interesting," Carly commented.

* * *

(Freddie's POV)

Wait, Griffin a werewolf? The werewolves' enemies are vampires.

I'm a vampire...

Now it makes sense, I hate Griffin. Griffin's a werewolf, which is my enemy. And, we both fight each other for Carly.

That reminds me of a story I read, but I don't remember which one. I think it was a memoir.

"Freddie," Dr. Cullen interrupted my logical thinking. "You can go home now, your strong enough to walk."

I nodded and tried to stand up, Dr. Cullen took off the tubes that were connected to my arm, and I slowly walked to the exit. While I was walking, Carly tried to help me up and tried to help me walk.

After we got outside, I asked Jacob a question.

"How are we supposed to get to Bella's house?"

Oh no, sunlight is peaking through the clouds again, gotta hide or else Jacob and Griffin will know that I'm a vampire.

"Can I go ahead?" I asked.

He nodded.

* * *

(Carly's POV)

"Climb on," Freddie took my hand and I climbed on his back.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked in fear.

"Just hang on tight and you'll be fine," he replied.

I hung on as tight as I can without choking him or anything.

As he began running, I felt a cool breeze running through my hair.

We went through some streaks of sunlight and climbed some of the tree-tops.

Freddie stopped climbing and we rested on branches. There was enough branches for us to stay there without fear of falling.

"Can we go to Bella's house now?" I asked as I climbed on his back.

Freddie nodded and stood up.

He jumped off the branches and I closed my eyes.

"Are we their yet?" I questioned in fear.

"Yep."

I opened my eyes. That is Bella's house.

Freddie knocked on the door, and Bella opened it.

"Hi Freddie, Carly," she greeted. "Hey Freddie, you felling better?"

* * *

(Freddie's POV)

"Yes, but I'm tired. I need to lay down; I'll be in your room," I headed for Bella's room.


	3. Griffin's Animal Side

(Freddie's POV)

I sat down and tried to relax from climbing trees.

How did I turn into a vampire anyways?

Maybe Bella has some information about this.

I slowly got up and went down the stairs.

I walked towards where Bella and Carly were.

"Hey Bella, do you have background knowledge about how the vampires pass on their traits to people?" I asked.

"Well, Edward did tell me how he got the vampire blood. He was actually born in 1901. By 1918, he was in the hospital, because of this Spanish influenza. Carlisle, Dr. Cullen's first name; saved Edward from dying from the disease. Dr. Cullen thinks that it is easier to bite people that is weak than normal, active people; so, Carlisle bit him," she said.

"So, is there a possibility that 'Carlisle' bit me while I was feeling weird?" I questioned.

"Yes, but we have to ask him to make sure. Come, I'll drive you to the Cullen's house," Bella suggested.

Bella went upstairs and took her jacket and keys.

She unlocked her car, or should I say truck, and got in.

Carly went inside also, but I stayed outside.

Bella started to drive. I just followed the truck by running. I over-ran it and jumped on. Now, I'm just sitting down on the cargo thing.

A few minutes later, we entered a forest.

"Wait, isn't that their house?" I pointed to a house that looks like it was made of windows.

"Yep," Bella answered.

The truck turned left and parked.

Bella and Carly got out of the truck.  
_

(Bella's POV)

I knocked on the door.

Esme walked towards the door and opened it.

"Hi Bella, Edward's not back yet, but I'll call him to go back home. But you can come in," she said.

"Thanks, I'll be bringing two friends, if you don't mind," I explained.

"Sure, do they know that our family are vegetarians?" she asked.

"Not yet, I only told that Edward is, but I'll tell them today," I confirmed.

I walked back to Carly and Freddie and dragged them towards Esme.

"His name is Freddie, and her name is Carly," I introduced.

"Hi," they both said.

"Nice to meet you," she shook Carly's hand.

Esme also shook Freddie's hand.

"Come in, I'll show you around the house," she offered.

We went inside and walked towards the kitchen.

"I hope you already met Carlisle," Esme continued.

"I need to confirm something later, Dr. Cullen," I said.

_Later..._

We were walking up to Edward's room.

When we got there, Esme did another explanation thing again.

"This is Edward's room; us vampires don't really sleep."

* * *

(Freddie's POV)

Does that mean that I can't sleep anymore? Since I'm part vampire, does that mean that I can sleep?

That makes no sense whatsoever...

Wait, what about my mom? I haven't thought about her ever since Carly, Sam and I got here.

If she was worrying about me, she would have drove all the way here to check on me.

Since that didn't happen, I don't need to worry about that.

_After the tour..._

"I'm glad that Bella showed you where we live," Esme said as we slowly headed for the woods.

"We'll come visit soon!" Carly answered.

"Freddie, go climb one of the trees and find Edward," Bella explained.

I climbed a tree, and saw Edward, but with Jacob and Griffin.

I came back down and told Bella, "Edward's with Jacob and Griffin."

* * *

(Carly's POV)

Is that a bad thing or a good thing?

"Carly, get behind me, just in case anything happens,"

I did what he asked me to do, and he led Bella and I to some open space.

I can only focus on the conversation Griffin and Edward is having.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Edward questioned.

"I'm just teaching Griffin what happens if there is a vampire around. In other words, how to hunt." Jacob ran to the other side of the plain and started running back.

Hunting? Isn't that...for...oh, no.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

"NO!" I shouted as I was running towards Edward.

Jacob stopped running and shouted, "Why? I have to teach him! He's the only vampire around!"

"Why can't you and your friend go hunt Victoria or Laurent or both?" I shouted back.

"We can't! They're both somewhere else in the world! The only choice we have is him!"

"No, you have two..." I turned around, seeing Freddie walking towards the conflict.

This can't be. A teenager just can't killed on purpose.

"Make that three!" I added myself on the list of choices.

"Griffin?" Jacob looked over that Griffin guy.

* * *

(Freddie's POV)

"Well, um..." Griffin was having a hard time to think.

I heard Bella and Edward whispering.

"What's this guy thinking?" Bella questioned.

"If he chooses me, you're going to kill him, same thing with choosing you, I'll kill him, and if Freddie, Carly will kill him, that's what he's thinking," he responded.

"Seems hard to choose from," she commented.

Hard to choose from, I'll just confirm that I'll be the one he's choosing.

I don't want anything to happen to Edward, Bella, or Carly.

I went up to Griffin, took his arm, and slammed him to the grass.


	4. The Danger of All Mortals and Immortals

(Freddie's POV)

"What, are you scared?"

He got really mad, and I mean REALLY mad.

* * *

(Griffin's POV)

Grr...Can't...take...any...more...anger...in...

Panting...heavily...Can't...take...it...What's...this...fur?

Is...this...possible? I...can't...just...grow...fur...out..of...nowhere...

* * *

(Freddie's POV)

Edward pushed back Bella to the trees and said, "Get back girls, we'll take care of this!"

What? What's happening?

The only thing in front of me now is Jacob and a whitish-grayish wolf.

Where's Griffin? Werewolves...oh.

"Run, run, run!" Is all I could say.

This wolf, I now call Griffin, is going after me!

Aaaaahhhh! I'll try to jump, but how far am I going to jump?

Well, there's only one way to find out.

Jumping right now, and wow, this is high.

Now, how to get down, never mind, we also get down normal, mortal or not.

"Freddie! Get down here!" I hear.

I focused on 'Griffin', and tried to do something.

I tried to choke him on the furry neck, it didn't work.

"Wait here, I'll get Sam," Jacob ran towards the other side again.

Sam, he knows Sam?

"Calm down, Griffin!" I said while surviving his raging runs.

"Sam, he's new, doesn't know how to calm down," Jacob described.

"Ah, I'll handle it," 'Sam' replied to Jacob.

So, there's two Sams I know, Sam Puckett, and Sam, Jacob's friend.

"Get away from here, I'll take care of this." He pointed to Bella and Carly.

We fled the plain and Carly called Sam, the real one.

"Sam, get over here now, the forest, near an open space."

"On my way," Sam responded.

* * *

(Sam Puckett's POV)

"Okay, Spencer, let's get this show on the road!" I shouted.

"Sure, as soon as I turn it on!"

As you can tell, we are at a cliff looking place, trying to locate where Carly is.

"Found the place!" Spencer said.

"Come on! We don't have time!"

I climbed on the helicopter Spencer was on and headed for the spot.

"Uh oh, that's a gang. No problem, I'll take care of it," I confirmed.

_A few seconds in the air later..._

"Stop right here!" I said.

"Good luck, Sam," Spencer reminded.

Spencer pulled out a ladder made out of rope, which reached the exact place Carly described.

I went down the ladder, only seeing Freddork, Edward, and other guys.

"Hey! Get away from Edward!" I didn't care about Freddie.

"Don't worry, we got this guy calmed down," one of the guys said.

"Thanks Sam," the other guy thanked.

"No problem, Jacob, come on Paul, we got Victoria to catch!" he replied.

Sam? Whoa, that's so weird.

"Jacob? Paul? Sam? Wha-"

I got cut off by that Jacob. "Who might you be?"

"She's Sam also, Sam Puckett. She's Carly's friend," Freddork answered.

"Ah, well, I'm Jacob. Where did you come from?"

"Up there, the helicopter. HEY SPENCER!"

I waved to Spencer, he followed.

"So, who was that other Sam?" I asked.

"Him? That was Sam Uley, my 'brother', and the leader of this wolf pack," Jacob responded.

"Okay. Where's Carly?"

"I'll show you," Edward walked to the way where Bella and Carly where, which I noticed just now.

* * *

(Freddie's POV)

"Griffin, I'm really sorry and everything, but you're a Pee-Wee lovin' type of guy, and that doesn't seem right. I thought that you never changed, but you did."

I helped Griffin stand up, though he looks like a half-wolf, half-person thing.

"It's alright, I just lost it for a second there," Griffin explained.

* * *

(Griffin's POV)

"What happened to you?" Sam Uley worried.

"Well, it all started when I got locked out of my house, so I climbed a tree, which a climbed unusually fast. When I got there, I found a note stuck on Peter Penguin. It said, 'Meet me at La Push.' or something like that. So, I sto-uh-took a motorcycle and drove my way here. When I got here, I met Jacob he met me. Then, we heard a screech from the north-west. We ran our way there, only finding a guy and Bella, here. Jaocb made that guy run away by turning into th-" Suddenly, Jacob covered my mouth with his hand, making my sentences unfinished.

"Turned into what?" Sam Puckett asked.

"Wait here," Jacob commanded.

He pulled me back to somewhere were they can't here us.

"What's wrong with you? You can't tell them!" Jacob said.

"They already know, they just don't understand," I explained.

"If you put it that way, then okay. You can tell them."

We walked back.

"I was saying that Jacob turned into a werewolf, like I did," I finished.

"Okay, wait. First vampires, now werewolves?" Sam Puckett questioned.

* * *

(Edward's POV)

No. Sam knows too much. Either Jacob or me has to settle this with her. Why must she tell about her knowing about vampires.

"You know about the vampires? Now you about the werewolves, too?" Jacob grunted. He was the werewolf stage now.

"Griffin, Freddie stole Carly's heart because you're a pee-wee loving jerk!" I shouted.

"What?" Now, Griffin also is going through his werewolf stage.

"Two versus two, perfect. Freddie, let's get this over with," I claimed.

The fight between vampires and werewolves has to end now!


	5. The Fight Ends

(Freddie's POV)

Great, how are we supposed to handle two werewolves?

"Being equal is the way to handle this," Edward answered.

Reading minds? Alice can see the future, what can I do?

"I don't know, we'll see what happens in this fight, come on!" Edward started running up on trees, as I mimic his movements.

"I heard that werewolves kill vampires. At the very least, we need to defeat them, not kill them, so it's even," Edward explained as we climbed.

"How are we supposed to defeat them?" I asked.

"By tiring them out, probably," He guessed.

"No, we need to use a dog whistle, I can mimic the sound dog whistles make," I confirmed.

"Maybe your speciality is mimicking, maybe you can scan the fur of Jacob with your eyesight," Edward said.

"First I make the sound of a dog whistle, then I would scan the fur of Jacob."

I tried to whistle out a dog whistle, and it worked!

The werewolves were now weak.

"Now, scan!" Edward shouted.

I looked at both Jacob and Griffin, and I turned into a mixture of both of them, but I still act and think like a human.

* * *

(Edward's POV)

I wish I could do that.

"Now vampire wolf, go fight the others; I'll call my siblings!"

I ran towards my house, found Jasper, Emmett, and Alice.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked.

"Her room; she's tired of the 'outside' world," Emmett told me.

"Okay, Freddie is fighting two werewolves right now, you guys have to help him weaken the wolves, too," I explained.

"Two? Jacob and who?" Alice questioned.

"I heard his name was Griffin, but come on!" I directed them back to the plains.

"There," I pointed.

"But there's three of them, no Freddie," Emmett noticed.

"Freddie's the one with the mixture of Jacob's and Griffin's fur. Griffin is the white wolf," I said.

"Oh, how did that happen?" Jasper asked.

"He has the power of mimicry, he can copy anything, from movements to werewolf fur," I responded. "We have end this fight between werewolves and vampires. Emmett, help Freddie out by knocking out Griffin. Jasper, you and I take care of Jacob. Alice, make sure that anyone, even the werewolves, are still alive."

We splited up, each of us in teams of two, except for Alice.

* * *

(Emmett's POV)

Time for those karate moves to have good use.

"Freddie, I'll help you defeat Griffin," I confirmed.

I grabbed Griffin's fur, pulled him up, spun him around, and threw him to a tree.

Freddie ran for Griffin, practically ripped some of his white fur out by biting on it, and threw him upwards.

I jumped up and slammed Griffin to the ground.

"One down, one to go," I said.

* * *

(Jasper's POV)

I have to defeat Jacob? That seems hard because I'm new.

"Jasper, if you attack Jacob continuously, everything would be fine," Edward confirmed.

Okay, I'll do what you say.

I just keep spinning him around by grabbing his tail and spin around.

Edward got the idea and took a large log and placed it in the circle Jacob was spinning in.

He gets hit over and over and over again, so he can get weak.

Jacob finally gets inactive.

I stop spinning, only leaving me dizzy for a second or two.

"Nice job, this fight is officially over!" Edward exclaimed.

* * *

(Freddie's POV)

Now, how am I supposed to turn back to normal...Scan a vampire?

I walked over to Alice.

"How am I supposed to turn back into myself?" I asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen this type of power for over three centuries. I guess that you need to scan a picture of yourself," Alice replied.

"Oh, no. The pictures of me are back in Seattle. Please come with me to Seattle?" I said.

"Yes, of course. Anything for the vampire who saved all of the Cullens and the Vampire Clan," Alice responded. She slowly smiled, then laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" I questioned.

"A saw a vision of you and Carly, happy together. I just feel happy for you two. Also, I have never seen such a boy like you before in my vampire years," she answered.

"I'm sure that Jasper has the same personality as I do."

I slowly turned back into my normal self.

"Oh look, you're back to normal!" Alice pointed out.

"Yeah, no need to travel." I walked closer to Alice, then hugged her quickly.

"I have to say something to Carly, I'll be back," I said.

I ran towards to Carly and took her somewhere were no one can see us.

"What do you want from me?" Carly asked.

"I want you to live with me, forever," I replied. "Though, this might hurt."

I placed my teeh next to her neck, but not biting yet.

"Are you sure you won't feel a thing?" I confrimed.

"Yes, I'm sure, just get this over with, I promise I won't forget anything from my human life."

I slowly bit her neck, making sure nothing bad happens.

Then, I bite as hard as I can.

Carly tried not to scream, but she did whine a lot.

Just a few more seconds, then the process is complete.

Okay, I should let go.

As I took out my teeth, she passed out, kind of.

"Carly?" I said.

"Hmmm? What? Did it work?" She asked.

"Can you run fast? Or climb trees now?"

"I-I don't know. Whoa, a ton of smells just surrounded me."

"Easy there, red-eyes. I got to get you to Dr. Cullen, to check if anything is wrong."

I carried her, and then ran back to the field.

"Okay. Sorry for the delay, but Carly insisted me to turn her into a vampire," I said.

"Ah, a newborn," Jasper commented.

"We will take care of her as she gets used to her senses. But, it will take 7 months for her thirst of blood to wear off," Dr. Cullen explained.

I should just stay here, in Forks, until Carly is back to her senses.

"If you do wish to stay here, we welcome you to our home anytime," Edward added.

"The decision is made. I will stay here until Carly is past her newborn state," I replied.


End file.
